Enfoirer? Ou syndrôme de la MarySue
by Hiromichi
Summary: AN Cafe/OS HUhu, alors voici une jeune fille qui va s'en prendre un peu dans la tête, mais dira-t-on qu'elle l'a cherché? Qui a tord? Qui a raison? Qui est le pauvre chou de l'histoire? Vous en déciderez après cette histoire. Sinon, elle est pas triste.


**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais la fille si.

**Genre:** Révélation, prise de conscience

**Autres:** Voilà le cadeau que j'ai promis samedi

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Je ne compris pas exactement se qui m'était arrivé ce jour là. On était partis, enfin, il m'avait promis un voyage, je l'avait suivis les yeux fermer. Il était tard, il roulait dans la cambrousse à vive allure, très peu de lumière éclairer notre chemin, notre route, je commençais à somnoler lorsque vers trois heures il s'arrêta devant une auberge.

Il me prit par la main, m'embrassa délicatement tel dans un rêve. Une femme était encore au comptoirs, il lui demanda de sa douce voix une chambre pour deux, elle sourit puis lui passa la clé. je rigolais pour rien, il me soutenait et on s'embarqua dans des fous rires qui durent gêner quelques occupants voisins. J'ouvris facilement la porte, on s'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour enfin se coucher dans le lit car le sommeille nous appeler.

Le matin, je m'était étiré de tout mon long, j'avais tâté à côté, la place de mon cher et tendre, était froide, je ni avais pas fait attention, il peut être sous la douche. Mais à l'oreille, je n'entendais rien, bon, il doit donc prendre son petit déjeuner, en bas, c'est un vrai ventre sur patte mon petit.

Je me sortis avec fainéantise du lit, je m'étais déplacé jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, j'en fis de même avec les volets. Un air glaciale me fit frissonnait, un lourd brouillard plomber la plaine, je ne voyais presque rien et très peu la route. En parlant de route, je sens qu'on ne pourra pas la reprendre ce matin. J'avais encore la tête dans le vide. Je me changeai rapidement et descendis les escaliers. Arriver à l'entrée, la femme qui nous avait donné la clé s'approcha de moi d'une mine fatigué avec un soupçon de tristesse je crois. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'au côté restaurant, elle me fit m'assoir. Moi je regardais autour essayant d'apercevoir mon amour. Bizarrement je ne le vis pas.

Elle me servit un café chaud voir brulant, que je commençais à touiller avec une cuillère qu'elle m'avait donné. Elle repartit d'un pas rapide, bizarre la bonne femme, je commençai alors à boire mon café, c'était une agréable douceur. Elle revint quelques minutes après. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais demander où était Shinya.

Mais elle me posa une enveloppe craft. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil, son regard était là remplis de pitié, je ne comprenais pas, puis elle me laissa seule.

J'étais intrigué, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. D'une main tremblante j'attrapai l'enveloppe l'ouvris lentement comme pour retarder ce que j'allais y découvrir. Trois lettres blanches se glissèrent dehors, en retombant dans un silence sur ma table, je les fixai alors, que faire, elles étaient toutes les trois numérotés. Je pris alors la première, la plus plate, la plus légère.  
Je l'ouvris, sortis la feuille qui était coincé à l'intérieur. Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant un instant j'en suis sur, mon monde s'écroulait avec violence, car sur cette feuille, que trois mots y étaient inscrit en gros:

"JE TE QUITTE"

Le choc total, comment, je ne comprends pas, j'ai été jeté plusieurs fois dans ma vie, mais jamais d'une façon si radical. Une colère naissait en moi, je pris rageusement la deuxième plus épaisse de quelques millimètres. Je respirai longuement, mes doigts tremblaient encore plus, que va-t-il me sortir sur celle-ci??

"La première fois que je t'ai vu avec ce visage rageur dans la salle de concert, ça m'a fait un choque, pourquoi une personne n'appréciant pas notre travail à l'équipe et moi se trouve ici, à lâcher sa colère, ton visage, m'avait de suite dégouté, une haine de vengeance s'était emparé de moi. Je ne pouvait laisser ça comme ça, même si j'avais regardé de ton côté qu'une demi seconde tes traits s'étaient plantés dans ma tête. A la moitié du concert, tu te rappelles?? J'ai parlé de toi, de ton visage qui m'exaspérai aux autres, c'est alors que Akiharu m'a proposé un marché:

- Je l'ai aussi vu cette fille, ce genre de personne m'énerve vraiment, alors, Shinya mon petit, pour 10 000 yen, tu pense pouvoir la faire tomber à tes pieds?? Ch'ui sympa, je te laisse trois mois.

- Huhu... quel proposition intéressante.

Sa proposition, je l'ai accepté en plein sourire, quel vengeance plus douce....."

Je me rappelle de cette soirée, elle fut plutôt corsée.

**~Flash Back~ **

Hasura m'avait encore une fois trainée de force, je me retrouvais comme une pauvre cloche au milieu de ces fans totalement hystériques, une vrai bande de cinglées, voir, LES voir précisément leur faisaient comme un effet de drogue, je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse autant gueuler pour un groupe comme on en a à la pelle. C'est abusé comme leur musique les hypnotises il doit y avoir des truc derrière ces sons. Je regarde alors le groupe de cinq garçons arrivaient sur scène, c'est le pire, elles se déchainent, crachent leur poumon et me bousillent les oreilles au passage.  
Je regarde furieusement ce groupe de guignols barbouiller et peint de dix kilos de maquillages, ils doivent franchement pas être beau en nature. Cette pensée fait naitre un sourire méchant sur mes lèvres.

Ils m'énervent, je ne comprend pas qu'ils puissent avoir un succès, ils n'ont aucun talent et leur son sont justes des morceaux repris mainte et mainte fois. C'est saleté d'artistes à la noix m'avaient volé du temps, un temps précieux que je déteste perdre.

**~~ Fin Flash Back~~ **

Cette soirée, ne c'est heureusement ou malheureusement pas terminer de cette façon, si je me souviens bien, deux mecs plutôt baraqué étaient venus nous chercher toutes les deux, elle et moi ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvé dans des fauteuils de cuire plutôt agréable au fessier.

"" Derrière la porte qui nous séparait de toi et de ta copine, le plan était lancé, j'allais réussir à te mettre à mes pieds, ton regard de dégout s'était ancré dans ma tête, il m'avait tout aussi écœuré que toi nous regardant... Nous avons alors ouvert alors la porte et le jeu du chat et de la souris a commencé entre nous deux.

Les phrases que tu as dises sans sourcilier se sont planté dessous ton regard.

La haine indéchiffrable que je nourrissais sur toi n'était pas que pour toi, dans ma tête tu étais comme représentante des Antis, des crétins qui crachent sur nous et nous insultes, des personnes qui ne pensent pas à se chercher quelque chose qu'il aime mais qui préfère détruire les autres, tu étais et es maintenant encore une douce vengeance que je me permet maintenant de détruire..... ""

A ces quelques mots des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le papier, les mots frapper fort, mon esprit était brouiller par l'amour que je te porte et la haine que j'avais avant.

....Je me rappelle maintenant distinctement de cette soirée, je comprends seulement mon dégout......

Je froissai alors la lettre, je ne pouvais pas la terminer ici, en bas aux yeux de tous. Je m'extirpai en haut dans la chambre, j'y aperçus alors mes valises, je mis un coup de pied dedans ce qui m'arracha un cri de désespoir de souffrance du au contacte de mon pied et du cuir.  
Je me suis calmée avec mal, je repris mon souffle et faisant cesser mes sanglots. Je repris la seconde lettre et me remis en lecture.

"" En fait, je déteste ton genre de filles, celles qui se disent que rien ne peut les atteindre, celles qui pensent qu'elles ne tomberont jamais sous le charme d'une star, toi aussi tu l'as dis. Mais tu te rappelle, quelques jours après ce moment, une semaine après je crois, je t'ai dis "Je t'aime" je t'aime en faisant dégouliner la romance débile de toutes ces jeunes qui croient être différente des autres, qui se croient dans un certain sens supérieur. Tu ne m'as pas répondus de suite je l'accorde, mais je savais que ces simples mots t'avait chamboulé, si tu savais, j'ai couché avec une autre fille le soir même pensant à toi dans ton lit te tournant et retournant se demandant ce que tu ressentais....""

Comme pouvait-il avoir deviner; je suis donc une de ces filles débiles, non, je n'y croyais pas, ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas un de ces stéréotypes d'héroïnes à deux balle....

**~~ Flash back~~ **

- Tss... me fais pas perdre mon temps s'teuplé, alors, dis moi ce que veux un "bassiste de légende" prononçais-je avec un ton ironique acerbe.

Ses yeux sont brillants, son visage sérieux, il me regarde mélancolique, la lune se reflète sur ses cheveux, il est beau... Non non, reprends toi, ce n'est juste qu'une pompe à frique qui joue comme une taule.... Mais ça n'empêche pas que... AHHH

- Je t'aime. Dit-il dans un ton triste comme s'il faisait une demande improbable.

Mon cerveau bloque, il beugua.

**~~ Fin Flash Back~~ **

"" Tu sais, je vais te raconter mon point de vue, en espérant que sa te détruise, car si tu ne le sais pas encore, ou si tu ne l'as pas encore compris. Oui, oui tu fais partis des héroïnes de contes qui se pensent supérieurs et intouchable, ces héroïnes qui pensent que tout les mecs sont à leurs pieds mais qui n'ose pas jeter leur copine pour venir vers toi.  
je déteste ce genre de fille, ces filles que je placerais bien en-dessous des groupies.

Alors alors comment te raconter cette nuit où tu es tombé dans mon filé dans mon piège.

Après t'avoir dit je t'aime je me suis retenus pour ne pas rire et je me maudissais de ne pas t'avoir pris en photo, ta tête était franchement hilarante. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je m'était retourner, que tu ne vois pas mon sourire, un sourire dont je n'arrivais même pas à contrôler les muscles de mes lèvres. ""

Ses mots, ses lettres, elles me touchaient, se marquaient profondément dans mon être, comme réagir à cette amour que j'avais vécu pendant deux mois?? Tout n'avait été qu'une pièce de théâtre pour se venger, j'avais mal, mon cœur s'emballait une fois de plus, il utilisait des mots violents des mots me comparant à une pauvre tâche, je n'aimais pas me sentir comme ça, pourtant lorsque je relisais deux trois fois le même paragraphe mon propre comportement me revenait dans la tête. Comment dire c'est faux alors que la vérité et écrite noir sur blanc.

Le reste de sa lettre me tuait à petit feu il ressortait des passages où on s'amusait, il avait marqué à chaque fois le faux-semblant de ces souvenirs, il m'estropiait, il me détruisait toujours plus. Dire que mon cœur battait encore pour lui, il serrait apparus devant moi me disant "embrasse moi" je n'aurais même pas eu la force de le frapper que je l'aurais embrassé en pleine bouche.

Le pire fut la fin de sa lettre qui se termina :

" Enfin donc, j'ai pas envie de te faire tout un roman, donc tout ça pour te dire que!

1) Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et que c'était de la total comédie  
2) J'ai vomis plusieurs fois après t'avoir embrassé.  
3) Je suis désolé mais ça fait franchement du bien de tout te dire.  
4) N'essaye même pas de m'appeler ou d'aller à l'apparte car comme avec Aki, on a tous orchestrer donc c'était du bluff et que tout était loué.  
5) Et surtout n'essaye pas de reprendre contacte car sinon je te détruirais publiquement.

PS: Et je n'ai pas payer l'hôtel donc je le laisse à tes frais ^^ ""

Il avait mis ça, le plus simplement du monde dans une écriture mal faite, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser du plus vite possible. Je fus vraiment anéantis. Je lui avait donné tout mon amour pour me faire larguer comme une chaussette.

Je pris alors la dernière lettre, la troisième, qu'aurait-il pus donc ajouter?? Poisson d'avril??  
Je l'ouvris avec violence.

""Ah oui, j'ai faillis oublier. Merci beaucoup pour les 10.000 yens""

**.....**

Ce mec, je l'aimais à en crever, alors autant le faire sombre avec moi. Une colère naquit en moi, il avait joué de moi. Il me comprend bien, il a bien définit ma personne, s'il le dit aussi bien, autant accepter ce que je suis.

**............**

- Voilà voilà chère fan d'An Cafe, chère fan du ténébreux Kanon, Bassiste à l'abandon qu'il faudrait changer du groupe, enfin... comme tout les membres je crois....

Me revoilà Shinya, oui, je suis bien devant toi, dans la salle de concert en l'interrompant, c'est un coup vache mais je t'aime. Et je préfèrerais dire ce que j'ai à dire avant de me faire bouffer.

- Calmez-vous, vous connaissez liberté d'expression?? Oui?? Alors laissez moi donner de l'argumentation comme vous le dites si bien lorsqu'on dit quelque chose de travers envers une de vos idoles, alors que vous en faites de même avec d'autres... enfin, je ne suis pas la pour vous dire ça.

Mes yeux sont humides, il me regarde comme hypnotiser, Akiharu beugle sur le système de sécurité, mais tellement de stupides filles sont autour de moi alors ils ne peuvent m'atteindre, c'est que ça sers quand même.

- Alors, avant de me faire détruire la tête pour vous, voilà ce qu'est votre idole ténébreux, criai-je avec la voix la plus supérieur que j'arrive à faire sortir de ma gorge.

je fis perdre mon bras dans ma sacoche le ressortant avec des dizaines de feuilles de papier que j'envoyais en l'air, ils s'éparpillent dans les fans, certaines arrivent jusqu'à la scène, je le vois attraper une des feuilles, ses yeux s'ouvre en grand, il reconnais sa lettre, cette lettre dont il m'a fallut des mois pour me remettre, cette lettre que j'ai relus chaque jour pendant près d'un an.

Son regard croisa le mien, il était plein de sentiment, un mélange exotique voir explosif. Je m'enfonça alors dans les fans et réussis à m'extirper des furies qui commençaient à frapper n'importe où, dans le tas. C'est alors que proche de la porte, éloigner de toutes, je cris:

- EN FAIT, J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC LUI BANDE DE DÉBILES !!!!

Je leur tire la langue et faisant un doigt d'honneur avant de disparaitre dans les rues froides de Tokyo.....

Oui Shinya, tu as raison, totalement raison, je me sens supérieur, mais j'ai le regret de te dire, je suis supérieure, Je ne renie plus d'être de ce genre de personne que tu trouves méprisable, et je l'accepte.

CE que je viens de faire est vraiment dégueulasse pour toi, mais dis toi que je t'aime et ça même en une année ça ne change pas, même ayant vu la façon dont tu m'as jeté, de toute façon, je m'en fiche si tu me déteste, pour moi qui suis le centre de mon monde, le plus important c'est que moi je t'aime. D'ailleurs, c'est pas pour rien que j'accepte le surnom donné aux gens que tu n'aimes pas.

Je suis une Mary-Sue* parmi tant d'autre!!!

* * *

Nyu ^=^alors?? comment vous avez trouvé??

*Mary-Sue: Mary-Sue est un terme péjoratif donné à un personnage de fiction représenté d'une manière idéalisée, sans défaut notable. Ce terme est habituellement utilisé dans les critiques de fanfiction. On le trouve également parmi les pratiquants de jeux de rôle anglophones.

Il se rapporte généralement à un ou des personnage(s) créé(s) par l'auteur de la fanfiction, mais peut également être attribué à un des personnages du canon (œuvre originale), qui est alors décrit d'une manière idéalisée, que ce soit par l'auteur d'une fanfiction ou par l'auteur du canon.

Ce qui distingue la Mary-Sue est la pureté de son caractère fantasmatique et la sur-identification de l'auteur avec son personnage. Une Mary-sue a toujours raison et est toujours appelée à un destin grandiose finissant de manière épique. On trouve plus facilement des Mary-Sue de sexe féminin que masculin.

Source: Wikipédia


End file.
